


Five Things Tony Left Behind

by kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e10 Left For Dead, Gen, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-23
Updated: 2007-11-23
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: Gibbs didn't think he would miss having DiNozzo around until he found the things Tony had left behind.





	Five Things Tony Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Title: Five Things Tony Left Behind

Author: KaylaShay

Rating: FR13

Disclaimer: I\'m not Bellesario or CBS, so I don\'t claim to own them.

Fandoms: NCIS

Characters: Tony DiNozzo; Jethro Gibbs (can be read as either friendship, family or pre-slash, it depends on how you see the characters...)

Timeline: Post Left for Dead (season 1)

Written For: NFA Game - Five Things

Prompt: Five things that Tony left at Gibbs\' house when he stayed there when the boiler in his apartment was out.  


* * *

Gibbs walked through the door to his house and placed   
his gun and badge on the table. He didn't realize he was   
doing it until he had grabbed two beers instead of one   
from the fridge. Not just any beer, but that obscenely   
priced stuff that Tony liked. Sighing, he placed the   
second, unopened beer back in the fridge and opened his   
own. Who would have thought anyone would miss   
DiNozzo being around, but Gibbs found himself doing   
just that.

He walked into the living room and sank into the sofa,   
propping his feet up on the coffee table. He smiled briefly   
at the copy of GSM laying open to the centerfold on page   
62\. Maybe he would hang on to that copy, she was a   
redhead after all.

Sometime later, after the beer was long gone, Gibbs made   
his way to the basement and his boat. Working on   
autopilot, he tripped over something that normally wasn't   
on the staircase. It sent him pinwheeling down the stairs,   
but he fortunately caught himself before he hit the   
bottom. With his balance regained, he turned around to   
find the culprit. Laying innocently on the stairs was one of   
Tony's handheld game devices. Gibbs almost stepped on   
it out of spite, but decided he would deliver a few extra   
head slaps instead of taking it out on the innocent game.   
He picked it up to carry to one of the workbenches as he   
thought of how nice it had been working with Tony sitting   
on the steps. Tonight he would be alone.

Many hours later, Gibbs stiffly (and safely) made his way   
back upstairs for his nightly ritual. He frowned when he   
saw a wadded up towel on the bathroom floor, toothpaste   
stuck in the sink and some fingernail clippings next to the   
toothpaste. He mentally made some new rules to inform   
DiNozzo of the next time he stayed.

Finally ready to crawl into bed for his three hours of   
needed sleep, Gibbs stopped short when he saw the white   
envelope on his comforter. Picking it up and turning it   
around to check for any hidden surprises, Gibbs finally   
deemed it safe enough to open. Inside was a card with a   
picture of a St. Bernard. Smiling, Gibbs opened it to find a   
gift card to the coffee shop nearest the office and a brief   
note...

"Thanks Boss."

Gibbs just smiled again as he sat the card on the   
nightstand and got into bed. As he flicked the light off, he   
spoke to the empty house around him, "No, thank you   
DiNozzo."


End file.
